


Mary's Pearls

by praisemadamespellman



Series: One-off Stories [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisemadamespellman/pseuds/praisemadamespellman
Summary: Mary Wardwell finds herself kidnapped and chained in an abandoned barn.This is the second entry for the Madam Spellman (though apparently I'm heavily focused on Spellwell at the moment) Fictober with the theme "Change of Heart".Comments are welcome and much appreciated!
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: One-off Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923334
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	Mary's Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: 
> 
> HEAVY BDSM themes. Proceed with caution.
> 
> Please note - the relationship has been pre-negotiated and consented upon.... this is not a non-consensual situation even if the ending might suggest otherwise.
> 
> BDSM is no joke - if you're going to dabble in it, make sure you're negotiating your terms, you have a safe word, and you're with someone you trust. Otherwise...DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME FOLX.

Mary struggled in her bonds when she heard the trunk lid swing open and processed the light from the street against the cloth bag that had been thrust unceremoniously on her head; before she could protest or fight, she was grabbed by the arms and hauled out of the trunk. Mary’s yelping cry was muffled by the underwear still shoved in her mouth and she was slightly ashamed she hadn’t had the courage to spit it out while she was in the trunk. Wary of Zelda’s plans, she’d assumed it would displease the witch to find Mary in the trunk without the underwear gag.

Shoved not so gently, Mary stumbled and strained against the cloth hood, trying to see where she was. Mary heard the car leave and then silence for what felt like hours. Shuffling on her feet, she reflected on how she got here; dating Zelda Spellman, a witch and a woman, was always going to be an adventure but Mary had had no idea it was going to be this intense. She was constantly on her toes, never knowing exactly when Zelda would call upon her or how. In the beginning she had agreed to almost everything the High Priestess had asked of her in an effort to explore her sexuality and please the witch - but when she was kidnapped from in front of Baxter High this evening after staying late to grade papers, she had begun to have some serious doubts. 

Mary’s eyes closed quickly in shock as the hood was snatched from her head and the glaring lights in the barn were snapped on. “Hello poppet, did you have a good ride?” Mary shook her head emphatically; “Well, isn’t that a shame.” Zelda’s tone mocked Mary’s pain and the brunette cast her eyes to the ground in front of her, worrying at her bottom lip.

Zelda’s heels clacked ominously on the cement floor as she neared Mary, trailing her fingers along Mary’s arm she smiled disarmingly. Reaching above her, the witch curled her finger in a link of metal and pulled lazily. To Mary’s horror, a length of chain with a pair of leather cuffs on the end connected to the exposed barn beams swung violently into place just above her head. Zelda wandered over to a paddock and pressed a latch on the side of it, pulling it open to reveal an array of torturous implements.

Mary’s brilliant blue eyes lingered the longest on the slick black whip centered between a handful of floggers and some evil looking metal paddles. She felt in a moment both afraid and titillated. She wondered what it would feel like to be whipped; to be made to bleed. Standing there, watching Zelda, Mary felt alive; she savored the unfamiliar feeling.

“Now I would like you to remove your clothing.” Zelda snatched a crop off the wall and smacked it against her palm, gazing lustily at Mary with a slow snaked smile crossing her face.

With trembling fingers, Mary undid the buttons on her sweater, folding it she looked around for somewhere to place it and when she couldn’t find anywhere suitable, she gingerly laid it on the floor next to her. Slipping out of her shoes, she pushed down her skirt next and was annoyed to feel the heated flush of her shame paint red against her cheeks. Finally she stood, Zelda’s underwear still in her mouth, hers lying perfectly folded on top of her pile of clothing. Meeting Zelda’s gaze, she touched the fabric in her mouth lightly with her fingers and asked a silent question.

“Yes, you may remove those and come over here to hand them to me, pet.” Slowly, Mary pulled the underwear from her mouth and coughed softly. The fabric had soaked up all the moisture and she was left with sandpapered tongue and fuzzy sweatered teeth. Licking at her mouth, she moaned softly and padded over to Zelda, underwear in hand.

“Here you are....” Quiet and a bit shy, she offered Zelda the underwear and cast her gaze to the ground.

Zelda made to grasp the underwear, but instead of taking it, she grabbed Mary’s wrist and yanked her close; pulling that supple naked body against her clothed one and tangling a hand in Mary’s hair. The crop held firmly in her hand, she smacked Mary’s hip once startling the woman, then she yanked her head back and pressed the crop to her lover’s mouth. “Hold this, pet and don’t you dare drop it.”

Mary obediently opened her mouth and took the crop, holding it daintily between her teeth. Zelda smiled down at her and stroked her cheek, her fingers dancing along Mary’s neck, swirling across her collarbone and delighting against her nipple. Her back forced into an arch, Mary shuddered and a soft moan of protest passed her lips. At that, Zelda laughed and cruelly grasped Mary’s nipple, twisting it painfully with a snarl and reveling in it as Mary gasped and the crop dropped to the floor.

Arching her brow, Zelda looked from Mary’s terrified expression to the crop lying in the dust on the garage floor. Shaking her head slowly, she bent down forcing Mary to come with her as she still held her by the hair; and picked up the crop. “I told you not to drop it.” The words hissed into Mary’s ear as Zelda straightened them both.

“One simple task and you’ve already failed.” Mary’s blood ran cold as the words reached her core. Zelda grasped Mary’s wrist and pulled her closer to the wall where she reached out and grabbed a manacle attached to the floor. The chain was short and forced Mary to double over, which amused Zelda as she attached the other wrist as well. “Lovely.”

“Zelda…? I…” Mary bit her lip and stared at the wall, she couldn’t see Zelda behind her anymore and she was horrified at being bent over like this.

“Oh I’m not finished yet, pretty Mary.” Zelda chuckled and kicked Mary’s ankles; with a hiss at the pain, Mary spread them wider before she realized Zelda’s plan. Crouching behind her, Zelda snapped Mary’s ankles into another set of cuffs attached to the floor, forcing her legs far apart.

Mary whimpered, utterly humiliated at being splayed open like this; on display for Zelda and anyone who could happen to walk into the barn. Closing her eyes, Mary fought for balance; she was too far from the wall to lean against it and yet too close to get down on her hands and knees. Crouching down beside her, Zelda pressed a tender kiss to her shoulder, trailing her tongue up to scoop the string of pearls Mary always wore into her mouth; biting down on them she growled into Mary’s ear, “You don’t need these…” Then with a vicious tug, the string snapped and pearls came raining down. Mary gasped then whimpered as she watched the pearls bounce off the ground and scatter; feeling her virtue seeping out of her with each pearl that disappeared into the far reaches of the barn. To Mary, her pearls were a statement - a visual representation of purity, to have them scattered across the filthy barn floor rather than safely around her neck was a cruel reminder that what she was participating in was immoral. 

Zelda looked at her masterpiece and smiled wickedly, the curve of Mary’s ass and smooth skin of her thighs begged to be marked and the width of her spread legs gave way to a lush view of her wanton sex. Crop in hand, Zelda pressed her palm against Mary’s cunt, squeezing lightly, and marveled at the way Mary yelped and squirmed, trying to escape her touch. Zelda growled softly and thrust one finger deeply into Mary, throwing her off balance and making her fall forward with her cheek against the wall.

“Do you like to get dirty, Mary?” Zelda purred in her victim’s ear as she twisted her hand in Mary’s hair and finger fucked her hungry cunt. “I don’t believe you do. You’re always so polished and gleaming with that Florence Nightingale perfection. It gets tired, Mary. Don’t you ever get tired? Of taking your shirt off every time a speck of dirt lands on it? Don’t your fingers ever get sore from scrubbing at the stains in your rug? Don’t you ever just want to go to bed with your makeup on and forget about the wrinkle cream?”

Mary’s chest heaved and her jaw ached where it was pressed firmly against the wall, her scalp throbbed from Zelda’s grasp and her lower back protested against being bent at such an angle. She was uncomfortable, she was mortified and she felt violated; and yet when Zelda’s fingers began to withdraw from her cunt, Mary whimpered and shoved backwards, forcing them back in.

“Ah… maybe you do like it dirty.” Zelda smirked as the dark haired woman thrust her hips in time with Zelda’s finger fucking. It amused her to watch Mary release herself in such a manner, ardently asking for more.

Zelda’s fingers thrust hard and deep, driving Mary’s face against the wall of the garage as the chains rattled in protest. Mary gasped and fucked back, losing herself in the moment, closing her eyes and imagining she was someone else, someone who was capable of enjoying this torture, someone who didn’t have so many expectations to live up to; someone’s whore. She dripped around Zelda’s fingers and contracted with pleasure, though it shamed her, she couldn’t help her body’s reactions.

Just as she felt the edge nearing and the black abyss within her grasp, Zelda’s fingers pulled out violently and the palm of her hand landed with a loud smack against Mary’s ass. Yelping, Mary pushed back from the wall and was brutally thrust back into it; she saw stars as her head cracked against the wall and her knees gave way but Zelda’s hand in her hair kept her on her feet. Again and again Zelda’s palm collided with Mary’s ass, the pain spreading like wildfire along her flesh – a fiery torment, prickly and unwelcome, yet strangely desirous.

As Mary’s ass coloured to a fine scarlet, Zelda stepped back and began to use the crop. Deft strikes across the back of Mary’s thighs and along her ass cheeks, leaving a scattered pattern of welts and bruises in its wake. Zelda watched with a growing satisfaction as Mary’s shoulders began to shake and her entire body began to shudder, an emotional earthquake. Zelda stopped only as she heard the keening wail of Mary’s first sob; she released the mess of a woman and watched as she sank to her knees and then curled up into a tiny ball. Mary sobbed for what felt like hours; it wasn’t the pain of the crop or her lover’s hand that had caused her tears, but the emotional release she felt with each strike upon her pale flesh. Her burning skin, physical evidence to mirror the emotional scarring she had endured as a Christian.

It barely registered that Zelda was removing the manacles until her lover knelt next to her and tenderly kissed her brow. Mary shook her head and grasped Zelda’s thigh with taloned nails, desperately; “No, please.” Her sobs became heavy and she leaned against Zelda, whispering hoarsely through her tears, “Give me more. I need penance.”

Taken aback, Zelda was amazed at the effect those three words had on her. The moment Mary had asked for more, she’d felt a warmth flood her belly and settle between her thighs, driving her onward. With another kiss bestowed on against Mary’s hair, Zelda hauled her to her feet and led her to the middle of the room. Mary looked almost thankful to see the cuffs dangling above her and she raised her arms as Zelda bound her in leather. Standing in front of her chained lover, Zelda appraised her appreciatively; she was a delicious woman and the welts forming on her skin only enhanced her beauty. She ran her fingers through Mary’s auburn tresses and tugged slightly.

“You should leave your hair down more often, poppet. I prefer it this way.” Zelda smiled and moved towards the wall of toys as Mary blushed and murmured her assent. The whip found its way into Zelda’s grasp and she placed herself behind Mary. “I saw you eyeing this earlier, darling; I thought it was too soon for you to feel what it can deliver but seeing as you asked…” Zelda smiled and cracked the whip loudly next to Mary’s ear.

Mary hadn’t been prepared for the intensity of the whip’s force; it moved the air against her cheek as it whizzed by her face and cracked over her right shoulder. Yelping and slamming her eyes shut, she whimpered and rocked slightly in her chains. Hanging her head, she waited for the dance to begin. Zelda brought her arm up and then straight down, the whip soared through the air barely missing the ceiling rafters, it doubled over itself and snaked outwards, licking viciously at Mary’s left shoulder and leaving a dark red line down her back. Mary’s head snapped back and she gasped loudly, her desire to scream betrayed by her lack of voice. Zelda barely gave her the time to register the pain before snapping the whip back and letting it coil out once more. As the whip slashed a criss to the first cross, Mary opened her mouth and screamed.

A triumphant crimson X marked Mary Wardwell’s back as she hung limply in the middle of the abandoned barn, swaying slightly within her bonds. Mary was vaguely aware of Zelda undoing her cuffs. She scarcely understood Zelda’s words as she was helped onto a blanket on the ground. In her mind, Mary was floating, away from the pain of reality, swimming through her guilt and shame, and onto a cloud of physical pain; her entire body ached and throbbed with intensity. Zelda sank down next to Mary and placed her lover’s head in her lap, stroking Mary’s hair she leaned down and murmured softly in her ear; “This was hard, pet, but you needed it.” Mary purred softly in reply and closed her eyes, sinking down into the feeling of surrender.

### 

In the days that followed, Mary struggled to accept what had occurred in the barn and how willingly she’d participated in Zelda’s cruelty. Guilt and shame overcame her as she replayed the moment she’d begged for more. She couldn’t reconcile her lifelong beliefs and values with what she had readily consented to in that barn. It wasn’t just the acts of depravity, it was her entire relationship with a witch….and a woman. Mary was on her hands and knees praying fervently for a sign that not all was lost to her when a knock at the door startled her out of her focus. 

“Zelda!” Mary kept the door halfway open, hesitating to invite the witch inside. 

When Mary didn’t happily open the door, Zelda’s heart sank. Mary Wardwell had weaseled her way into Zelda’s heart against the redhead’s better judgment; she’d awaken desires in Zelda that the witch hadn’t realized lay dormant for so long and now they floundered like a fish on dry land. Dying. Dead already. She’d put herself out on a limb and now felt embarrassed and disgusted with herself. How could she have thought Mary would stand for being treated like an animal? Like Zelda’s favourite pet creature? Zelda fought the resentment she felt rising like bile in her throat – what had she expected? She had wanted to push Mary towards the limit without shoving her over, but she had sorely mistaken just where Mary’s limits were. She’d made a call and it had been poorly made. Now it was she who paid the price. Could she live with that?

“I brought you something.” Zelda rushed to cut Mary off before she could send the witch away. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a long black velvet box, offering it to Mary.

Mary’s heart clenched as she registered the desperation in Zelda’s shining emeralds and she hesitated long enough that the eagerness on the witch’s face crumbled into a deep frown. In one final attempt to repair the damage, Zelda opened the box herself and withdrew a double strand pearl necklace. Far more elegant and expensive than the one she had snapped off of Mary’s neck days earlier, Zelda held it out to Mary; “....to replace the one I...broke.”

Her eyes filling with tears, Mary shook her head, refusing the gift; “I’m so sorry Zelda, but I’ve had a change of heart.” Then she closed the door on Zelda’s fallen expression and slid down it, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed.


End file.
